


种瓜得瓜 种豆得豆 那么种草莓？

by Dunttel_racSPeach



Category: pichi couple - Fandom
Genre: F/M, 桃子cp - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunttel_racSPeach/pseuds/Dunttel_racSPeach
Relationships: Lee Dong Wook/ Yoo Inna
Kudos: 3





	种瓜得瓜 种豆得豆 那么种草莓？

这天，还没有公开的两人恰好没有工作，就约在李栋旭家里约会。  
刘仁娜做好了今晚要留宿在某人家中的准备，便先去洗澡，留下李栋旭一个人在沙发上无聊的打着游戏。  
他打完这一局，刘仁娜刚好出来，此刻，她穿着丝质短袖草莓睡衣，露出纤长的一截脖颈，因为热气蒸腾，颈上还有一些斑驳的红色印记，看起来有些暧昧。  
――即使这暧昧和李栋旭并没有什么关系，但他的喉结还是滚了滚。  
刘仁娜自然地擦着头发，旁边的男人由于过往一些行为被禁止在她吹头发的时候跟她太过亲密，无聊地刷着手机，没想到真有一条未读消息，是经纪人刚刚发过来的。  
“你被提名演技大赏最佳男主角了，明天会出颁奖礼时间，你可以准备试礼服了，先告诉你让你高兴一下。”  
他愣了好久，才反应过来这是什么意思。  
他立刻回头问刘仁娜：“我没有在睡觉吧？”  
刘仁娜：“？？？”  
“我被提名了，演技大赏！”李栋旭少年气的一把抱住还在抹发油的人，“经纪人刚给我发消息了！”  
刘仁娜被撞得滞了两秒：“他刚和你说的？”  
“对！”  
刘仁娜兴奋地回抱紧他，“我就说你要自信点，这次转型能成功吧。你看，刘仁娜从不食言。”  
他定着头，笑了。她的颈窝紧紧抵着他下巴，浅淡的香气萦绕在他鼻尖，再往下几寸就是她柔嫩盈白的皮肤，像绽开着待人采撷。  
感觉到李栋旭往自己脖子上拱了拱，刘仁娜也没想太多，仍旧沉溺在自己的世界里。  
“所以啊，付出还是有成效的，果然就是种瓜得瓜种豆得豆……”  
话没说完，她感觉脖子上胀痛了一下，是有牙齿轻轻啃咬过后，舌尖再抚慰似的轻轻带过。  
……这么正经的时刻，他干什么呢？  
“种瓜得瓜种豆得豆”的刘仁娜骤然哽住，看到某人从她颈窝里抬起头，留下了一个真实的，暧昧而清晰的，粉红色痕迹。  
男人低哑着声音问她：“那种草莓呢？”  
“……”  
正在努力煽情的刘仁娜：？  
故事是应该这样发展的吗？  
她突然梦回某个午夜男人有点喝醉了，念叨着想吃大草莓，她本来还苦恼大半夜去哪给他买草莓，还没想清楚就被拐到床上吃干抹净。  
又看看自己身上的睡衣。  
发梢没擦干的水滴滴答答地下坠, 打湿刘仁娜的睡衣领口。  
她后知后觉地捂住脖子，嗔怪看着他：“你怎么……”  
李栋旭鸦羽似的黑睫阖了阖：“我怎么？”  
她警惕地往后退了两步：“你刚刚有在听我说话吗？”  
“听了, ”某人直起身子, “你说种瓜得瓜种豆得豆。”  
她舔了舔嘴唇：“那你怎么听着听着干那种事情……”  
李栋旭施施然摆摆手，仿佛还有点无辜：“这不是你自己凑上来的么。”  
？？？  
“谁让你靠那么近，”男人眼眸暗了暗，“我自制力没你想的那么好，宝贝。”  
遇到喜欢的人, 我也会控制不住自己。  
“真是想不到, ”她哼哼唧唧, “刚认识的时候那么拒人于千里还禁欲的男人，谈起恋爱来居然是这样的。”  
“什么样？”  
她言简意赅吐出俩字：“闷骚。”说罢还哼了一声，略带不屑地看向他。  
“……”  
“闷骚闷骚，就是恋爱前越闷, 恋爱后越骚。”刘仁娜给出自己的阐释。  
记得在鬼怪里他和孔刘前辈一起走台步的第一场戏, 他站在朦朦白雾里，孤身一人眼睑半垂，看起来像有什么东西主动在他身旁凝结，那个时候她就觉得――  
这个人浑身上下都写满了克制。  
而她很期待看到他爆发和释放的样子。  
她也知道, 这种样子，只有做他最亲密的人才能看到。  
他天性是进攻者, 带着能迷人心智的侵略性，但最擅长的却是隐忍和克制，还有伺机而动的释放。  
可现在，他似乎已经在她面前释放自己释放的得差不多了。  
从大脑放空中被他的动作带回现实，“分析的有道理，”男人手抵在她身后桌上，把她圈在这方寸之地，俯了俯身，“那我现在，能得我应得的草莓了吗，刘老师？”  
“………………”  
第二天下午起来，刘仁娜觉得自己就不该穿什么草莓睡衣，就是草莓让她付出惨痛代价。  
并总结出了新的血一般的人生哲理——  
什么种瓜得瓜种豆得豆种草莓得草莓在欲念浓重的某人面前赶紧滚远点！  
她再也不要第二天下午才爬得起来床。


End file.
